Regal Entertainment Group
Policy trailers 1st opening (1990-2004, 2010-) Nicknames: "rollercoaster", "ride to the movies" Logo: the logo starts with a futuristic rollercoaster car interior. A curved dashboard scrolls to the bottom of the screen, and as the Regal Theatre policy is shown on the dashboard in red, the camera goes up a ramp. The dashboard moves off screen as the camera speeds up, goes through a filmreel, passes by various concessions, including Milk Duds, Reese's cups, sodas [the labels ranged: Pepsi (1995-Spring 2002) or Coca-Cola (Summer 2002-Spring 2015), Twizzlers, and popcorn popping. The coaster enters a futuristic hall. The doors open, and we cut to outside the futuristic location as the rollercoaster car zooms by. Then the Regal logo moves in from the left of the screen to its usual position. FEATURE PRESENTATION fades in below, in blue. Variants: the rollercoaster changes or shorts * From 1995-1998, the Pepsi logo was the 1991 version (white background, stripe with Pepsi logo). In 1998, the "Project Blue" logo replaced it. * Another version used during the Regal Cinemas era had Coca-Cola cups in place of Pepsi, used in theaters Regal bought out that still had Coca-Cola contracts in place. * From Spring 2002 to Summer 2010, the dashboard is straight instead of curved, the concessions are different (e.g. the Pepsi references are replaced with Coke references, and the Reeses are replaced with Raisinets), the Regal logo is replaced with the Regal Entertainment Group logo, with a sparkle forming on the crown's edge, the final note of the music is different, and FEATURE PRESENTATION is wiped in from the center with sparkling effects. * When this logo was revamped in September 21, 2010, the logo was redesigned again. Before going through the filmreel, instead of concessions, Regal ads show up about private screening and birthday rooms. After that, new concessions are seen (Cookie Dough Bites, M&M's, Sour Patch). Also, the beginning text is green, and a new reveal was made for the FEATURE PRESENTATION logo, with a line between them, among other things. * In Summer 2013, a Geico ad were placed, replacing Sprint's. Also, the Twizzlers concession was replaced with a "Find us on Facebook/Join the Conversation on Twitter" ad, and the M&Ms have been replaced with Nestle's Crunch, however, sometimes, a Regal "Crown" logo has taken the place of Geico's. * On auditoriums with 4K projections, "Sony Digital Cinema 4K" (In the logo's typeface) appears in place of "Feature Presentation". * For 3D movies (except before IMAX presentations), it is in 3D. * From Summer 2015 to Spring 2016, the tail end is used, but it has the current Regal logo and have both the "Sony Digital Cinema 4K" & "Feature Presentation" texts on there. ** On RPX & IMAX movies, it only has the "Feature Presentation" text * At the end of the 2016 advertisement for Coca-Cola/Regal, which plays before the movie, the asformationed texts fades in & out. FX/SFX: the music and animation. Music/Sounds: A futuristic rock-like orchestration which is kinda fast-paced to match the rollercoaster theme of the logo. At one point, there's a loud popcorn pop sound. Before the roller coaster, a female voice says: "Welcome to Regal Cinemas." (before 2002)/"Welcome to Regal Entertainment." (after 2002). "Refreshments are available in the lobby. And please, keep our theatre clean by disposing of trash in the specified containers. And remember: gift certificates are available for any special occasion. Enjoy the show!" and at the end, 1 note (after 2002, 2 notes of rock) plays. Availability: The original version is extinct, as it was only shown in Regal theaters during the time. The short version is common, and currently appears after the previews, before the movie starts. Editor's Note: None. It's a popular opening. and the popcorn scares you sometimes. 2nd opening (2004-2015) Music/Sounds: A repetition of the D and G guitar chords, with an announcer saying "Welcome to Regal Entertainment theatres. Please silence your cell phones. (Get rewarded with the Regal Entertainment platinum Master Card.) Beverages provided by Coca-Cola. Refreshments are available in the lobby. Help us keep our theatres clean by disposing of trash in the specified containers. Regal Entertainment gift cards are available at our box office. Your feature presentation will begin after the following previews." Availability: Extinct. Used to appear before some 3D movies (most auditoriums, including all 35mm auditoriums, later using the 2nd opening, and still others don't use a standard policy trailer at all, only using the Blue's Clues/Sprint cell phone policy trailer) and back-to-back with the 2nd opening, if at all. Editor's Note: None. This is mainly a boring opening, especially to those who grew up with the 2nd opening. 3rd opening (2015-Fall 2018) Opening: In a futuristic-looking tunnel with a hi-tech rollercoaster, a "No Smoking" sign and Regal logos around the right wall and the door, we see a blue electronic grid saying "Welcome to Regal". On the left wall, a message appears saying "Dispose of Trash". The entrance opens to reveal a space-like background above the clouds. 2 rocket propellers bring up messages saying: ASSISTIVE LISTENING CAPTIONING AND DESCRIPTIVE AUDIO DEVICES AVAILABLE and: NO RECORDING DEVICES OR CAMERAS ALLOWED Then, the rollercoaster's grid writes another message saying: IN CASE OF EMERGENCY PLEASE PROCEED TO THE NEAREST EXIT The rocket propeller messages start to write: NO TEXTING DURING THE MOVIE and: PLEASE SILENCE YOUR CELL PHONE The camera then speeds up and we ride down to reveal a skyline. Billboards start to reveal concession covers (Sour Patch Kids, Nestle's Buncha Crunch, Nestle's Raisinets, Sour Patch). Right above the Sour Patch billboard, a Geico ad appears. We pan up to see the Regal Crown Club logo, with "Get Free Rewards!" below it. Suddenly, the environment becomes a Grand Canyon-like area. The rollercoaster grid writes "Gift Cards Available", and we pan down to see 2 Coca-Cola containers, the left one containing the Coca-Cola "Smiley Face" logo, and the right one containing the Regal logo. We then go through a tunnel, causing the environment to change to what looks like a purple alien planet. Suddenly, a piece of popcorn pops, causing other invisible popcorn kernels to pop and fill the screen. We go through the popcorn and stop at the cinema in a first-person view, with the track being in the middle and the seats being on the sides. Curtains unveil, and the Regal logo forms. It pans to the left to let the company name and the text "Please Enjoy These Coming Attractions". The logo shines. variant: sometimes, the regal text and slogan is gone and the screen plays either something regal-related or an upcoming movie like teenage mutant ninja turtles. FX/SFX: great music and animation! Music/Sounds: Originally a techno theme, but was changed to an orchestral theme the following year. Before the rollercoaster, a robot female voice (like in the 2nd opening) says Welcome to Regal. At the end two french horn notes are heard. Availability: Current, and common. Can be seen in Regal cinemas. Editor's Note: Low. The popcorn may surprise you, but this is another one of those wonderfully crafted openings. It's also a suitable successor to the second opening. 4th opening (Fall 2018-) Logo: on a black background with orange crystals, we see a whitish orange circle opening. small crystals come out. we cut to a black background with some thing at the bottom. the same small crystals in orange comes from the bottom to top. we cut to a black background with a sparkle and orange crystals flying. we cut to crystals forming a shape. we cut to more crystals forming another shape. we cut to more crystals forming an orange triangle. we ct to a close up of an orange crown spinning. a sparkle goes to another spot where the same crown spins. we cut to the crown spinning. the crown zooms out as the crown faces to the viewer with "R E G A L" in orange. "the Best Place to watch a movie" fades under the regal text forming the new regal logo. the background changes to a black-gray version of firstlook's background as everything shines. Trivias: # this logo replaces the sell phone policy trailer. # the logo will aslo be the 3rd Bedland Films logo. FX/SFX: Great Animation. Music/Sounds: we hear Shimmery sounds at first. then, a extended version of the NBC Chimes in a diffrent instreinment. last, an epic tune plays seguing to a remix of the end of the music from the previous logo. a piano tune plays when the logo shines. Avabiliiity: Brand New. 1st shown on their youtube channel. aslo seen in theaters starting in 2018. Editor's Note: TBA. Cell Phone Policy Trailers 1st opening (2004?-2007) Nickname: "Rippling Starry Sky" Opening: We see the Regal Entertainment logo on a starry sky. The screen ripples a few times. Variant: When Cingular (now known as AT&T) partnered with Regal in 2005, the Cingular logo (along with their slogan, "raising the bar" in lowercase) was added to the opening. FX/SFX: The rippling and stars shining. Music/Sounds: A twinkling synth theme. On the variant, a female announcer says "Cingular asks you to please be quiet and courteous to others and silence your cell phones now. Please silence your cell phones... your feature presentation will begin momentarily." Availability: Super Rare. only on youtube has 1 video about this sky video. there is a reconstruction. Scare Factor: None. 2nd opening (2007-Fall 2018) Nicknames: "NCM's Regal Policy", "Floating Regal", "Firstlook", "Regal in Space" Logo: on NCM's sky background, the logo fades in. with the background and logo. and has 3 cinema logos (regal cinemas, united artists theaters, edswards theater). The yellow wave juts in from the left and stops midway, "Sprint, The Now Network" appears after. spotlights shine to the reg logo. 20 minutes in, 2 ovals with movie clips appear. They then spin and a light comes out of it. As this happens, the REG logo is ever-so-slowly spinning to the left. Variants: * on 3D movies, a disclaimer to say that to put on 3d glasses for the best experience is seen. * sometimes, sprint logo is replaced with something. AT&T or Geico. starting in 2014, no phone company is seen. * on other theaters like cobb theaters and cinemark, the reg logo is replaced with the logo in theaters. starting in 2016 in regal lined theaters that aren't run by regal, the reg logo is replaced with a purple cursive text "Enjoy the Show". on the cinemark variation, the logos above the cinemark logo are diffrent. * this opening was intoduced in 2018. a blue's clues version is used. the same blue's clue's pawprint pops up. then, the blue text "Clue's Clues" types in on the pawprint. "a Nick Jr. Show" appears after. the announcer goes "Joe and Blue asks you to Please Be Quiet and Curious to Others and Silence your Cell Phones Now". this variant debuted on Halloween (2018). * starting in 2014, the logo is shortened. FX/SFX: the animation, look and music. Music/sounds: a soft piano/flute bit with some myth in the beginning. Arability: seen in cinemas since 2007. Scare Factor: none. Category:Ncm